


Treat you like a god

by Tyson_is_queer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fluff, King!Jeremy, Lemons, M/M, Modern Kingdom AU, NSFW, Not a lot of angst, Smut, baker!chloe, but for this hes muscular, chubby Michael, i also love chubby jeremy, just a bit, lol dont read if you don't want to be dissapointed, make jeremy muscular you cowards, michael is taller, muscular jeremy, smothering michael mell because he derserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyson_is_queer/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: father i have sinned





	Treat you like a god

**Author's Note:**

> over 4000 words of sin. :)

Michael and jeremy share a place, jeremy being the king of his own kingdom, he could afford almost anything.

But that didn’t stop michael from insisting he was equal to jeremy. He wanted to get a job, go to college, which meant the ‘adult’ jeremy who had finished college at 16, had to be alone most days without his beaming boyfriend.

Jeremy groaned into the pillow michael and him shared on bad days. Today was a bad day. It had been 14 hours without michael. Michael was seriously going to be the death of him.

Using his brain, he came up with a plan to make sure that michael would appreciate jeremy a little more and quit his job. 

The 21 year old went into the spotless kitchen grabbing pasta out of the cupboards.

Deciding on spaghetti, he started to make the noodles with a pot, hot water, and noodles. While that cooks he would grab the sauce and heat it up on the opposite side.

After that he set up plates on the granite dinner table and waited.

And waited.

Then he heard a door shutting after 5 minutes of silence.

Truttering slowly michael sat his bag down with a tired smile on his face.

“Hey jer? What did you make? It smells delicious” Michael spoke with a big smile growing on his face.

“Spaghetti! The only thing I know how to make!” He giggled, making michael chuckle.

Michael pulled out a chair for him and jeremy, allowing both of them to sit. 

“How was your day?” Jeremy asked.

Sighing michael explained “school, terrible, lucky im a senior so i won't have to deal with this shit anymore. But work oh god work. People kept yelling at me and I'm just tired now.” He slumped onto his palm fiddling with the spaghetti on the fork.

Frowning, they both sat in silence. For nearly a half hour.

Michael didn’t touch his food at all in that time. He just stared not feeling hungry.

“Michael, i've known you too long, what happened today?” Jeremy exclaimed looking into the dead face of his boyfriend.

“Someone recognized me today.”

“Oh”

“Yeah, and I started getting slurs today, so that wasn’t fun. And I didn’t like it so I punched them. And we might have a fine, so I didn't want to tell you why 100$ were missing. So now that came out of my paycheck, now I look like a bad guy and I can't wait for it to get on the papers, or worse tv!” word vomiting, he screamed getting worked up agqians.

Michaels eyes widened “I didn’t mean to scream. Im sorry jer.” His shoulders slumped and his head was down.

“It’s okay...What did they say?”

Michael paused. He knew exactly what the guy had said to him. 

“Would you like the ones to you or me or us?”

“All”

“Okay, Uh, Us, he said, fags, you know the normal stuff. Then he called me a fatass, loser, and gold digger. then he said things about you that I don’t want to speak of, So I punched him.” Michael explained feeling better about his situation.

“I understand mikey, let me just-” jeremy got up and sat closer to michael. He grabbed michaels fork and put spaghetti on the fork, twirling it, before michael said something.    
“What are you-”

“Eat.” jeremy shoved the pasta towards michaels face, michael rolled his eyes, opening his mouth slightly.

It was good pasta, jeremy could only make pasta right, everything else he burnt usually.

“You know im not a baby right?” Michael muttered.

“I know, but this is a lot funner. And tonight and tomorrow, im treating you like a king-no-god. Your going to be pampered all weekend long.” Jeremy explained putting more pasta in michaels mouth.

Michael swallowed feeling guilty a bit “But it doesn't feel fair, how come you get to give me gifts and I can't give you any?” He pouted.

Jeremy laughed “Because you are my gift!”

“Cheesy, 1/10, could have done better.” michael shook his head.

“Come on, it was good.”

“You got me there furry.”

Jeremy shoved another piece of noodles into michael's mouth, causing michael to choke a bit. And jeremy thought he was actually choking. So he was about to do cpr and michael was laughing the whole time.

Once he finished feeding Michael he grabbed all the dishes and scrubbed them.

While scrubbing Michael hugged him from behind, admiring his sweet boyfriend.

He nuzzled into Jeremy’s neck feeling Jeremy’s pulse from his nose. It was weird, but could be done.

Now, Jeremy being jeremy, is a horny boy. So he wants this to be the best night for michael.

Jeremy drug michael into the bedroom, after cleaning he dishing and allowed michael to sit on the bed comfortably.   
Michael had his eyes closed when jeremy made his plan of attack.

He propped up on Michael’s lap wrapping his legs around Michael.

Surprised, Michael had a gasp leak out of his mouth. He quickly turned into a grin as he laughed out “what are y-“

Jeremy started to lick across Michael’s top lip and bottom.

Quickly shoving his lips onto Michael lips, He went further and went for a deepen the Sudden kiss. He continued to lick both of Michael’s lips, until he slightly opened allowing Jeremy to explore inside.

Michael tasted of spaghetti and a nice old weed flavor, probably from the occasional liquid weed the two shared.

Jeremy tried wrapping his tongue around Michael’s, asserting dominance on the taller male.

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, letting his hands soothingly touch the skin exposed.

Jeremy let him self engulf one hand into Michael’s hair and one around his upper waist. 

After a minute of mindless making out, they both pulled back, panting heavily. 

Michael was pinned to the bed as jeremy hovered over Michael’s neck. He put one hand to ghost over the fading hickey from a week ago. He let himself remove his hand to go on and suck on the old bruise. He gently bit down waiting for Michael’s reaction.

When Michael let a moan slip out he took that as his chance to deepen the hickey. He bit a little harder, sucking more into the overused spot of wonders.

He pulled off of Michael’s neck, starting to take off Michael’s clothes. Throwing the old retro shirt and jacket, he found Michael to be almost completely naked under his touch. 

Ghosting over Michael’s nippes he rubbed them with both of his fingers. Michael rubbed his legs together hoping for some kind of friction. 

Jeremy leaned down onto the nipped starting to put his mouth over the already erected nipple. 

While he started to Suck on the nipple, he put his knee in between Michael’s crotch and moved slowly up and down.

Slowly was the key word, too painfully slow for Michael’s desires.

Michael tried to grab at his erection for faster pleasure, when Jeremy stopped sucking and spoke “come on, i got this, you just gotta stay still.”

Michael whimpered reelsing his hand from his pants.

Jeremy as well felt his jeans getting tight, but before then he needed to make sure that both nipples got attention that they deserved. 

The pale boy attacked the right nipple, biting down lightly. He sucked as well, enjoying the sounds Michael makes when he went further.

He released with a pop feeling offly hot. 

Michael seemed to noticed, because he allowed himself to take Jeremy’s shirt, cardigan, and shorts off.

All Jeremy was in was a pair of green briefs that showed off his bulge in his underwear.

Michael started to work at his jeans, but jereny started to slide them off for him. Michael was relieved that his erection was free of the agony that his jeans gave him.

Michael was exposed with Jeremy, both of their breaths filled the room.

Jeremy made the first move by gripping the briefs and sliding then off.

“This is okay right?” Jeremy asked forgetting to say all of that earlier.

“Yes for god Jeremy if I don’t have something right now I will nut in your face.” Michael explained swinging his head back on the bed frame next to them.

No matter what they did in the bedroom Michael was always quite a brat. He loved to have attention and praises. He couldn’t handle teasing for long.

A chuckle escaped Jeremy’s lip as he completely slid off the boxers. 

Jeremy was quite surprised on how hard Michael was. Sticking up completely, oozing a bit of Precum from the painfully red tip...Better not agonize him any further.

Jeremy gripped onto Michael’s thighs enjoying the thick plush it has. He kissed Michael’s inner thigh earning a gasp from Michael.

He always loved michaels body. Perfectly soft for cuddles, great for showing off marks. All of that. His chubbiness was  beautiful, stretch marks on his thighs and arms were gorgeous. Michael said it wasn’t, but jeremy knew that michaels body was perfect.

Teasing, Jeremy put his palm underneath Michael’s balls, jiggling them a bit. Michael grunted a little bit, trying not to thrust into Jeremy’s hand.

Chuckling, Jeremy found his mouth hovering over Michael’s length. 

Then Jeremy’s tongue started to press against the bottom of the erect penis, sliding up to the tippy tip to place a small kiss across the head.

Jeremy decided no more teasing, so he allowed himself to come close onto Michael. Taking himself in his salivating mouth. 

Michael was over pleasured. Usually Jeremy would tease and tease until Michael kissed him out of his childish state or Michael would whine so much Jeremy would give him a treat.

It was a great change.

Grabbing Michael’s bottom, he pushed Michael up with his added strength, so now Michael could do what Jeremy always advocated. 

Wrapping his legs around Jeremy’s Head they sank down together.

Jeremy engulfed Michael completely feeling proud of himself for taking so much.

The tan male found himself spilling praises from his stuttering mouth.

Jeremy managed to pop off to say “throat fuck me please.” Jeremy begged, then hopped back onto sucking Michael off. 

Getting the message, Michael started to thrust best as he could. He felt Jeremy’s moans, sending a spark into his dick.

The room now was filled with lust and romance. Their pants and moans were echoing through the whole room.

Jeremy could feel the fullness in his mouth, he thanked whatever it was for letting him take Michael all in.

Michael was of course an above average length. His penis was 7 inches while Jeremy’s held a number 5.8 inches.

But with that said at moments like these, Jeremy felt complete. Like a one last puzzle piece was solved because Michael was there. Not just sex, just being with Michael made him feel complete.

Michael was just like the icing on cake or the gifts on Christmas Day.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Uruptly Michael shrieks “Jeremy I’m gonna come soon!”

Jeremy hummed, because he was also going to nut too.

Jeremy tried to nuzzle in further, feeling pubes brush against his face. Michael’s legs hold, tensed up as he felt the urge to cum.

A pool filled in Michael’s gut, his whole world was filling with stars all around as he came in Jeremy’s mouth.

Jeremy nutted shortly after Michael. Feeling the white goo go down his throat, was utmost satisfying.

It tasted bitter of course, but Michael was so deep that he barely had a taste sadly.

Michael unwrapped himself from Jeremy. And slid back.

“How do you feel baby boy?” Jeremy cooked with a rough whisper from his throat hurting a bit.

“Mmm good. Tired.” Michael replied, shifting in the bed.

Even though Michael didn’t do the work, he always seemed to be a tired baby for Jeremy after sex or a blowjob. Whichever one.

Jeremy giggled grabbing Michael in his hands.

“Jeremy no I’m too heavy.” Michael whined nuzzling into Jeremy anyways.

“Hah well I have muscles and I can do whatever I want.” Jeremy responded with a witty expression across his face.

Michael didn’t disagree with Jeremy. So he happily was carried into the bathroom.

Jeremy sat Michael on the counter, as Michael complained on the lack of warmth Jeremy gave.

Jeremy started the bath contemplating on bath bombs or bubbles.

“Hey baby bath bombs or bubbles?”

“Both.” Michael grinned.

“No! That’s going to be troublesome to clean up!” Jeremy protested.

“Both!” Michael pouted crossing his arms across his chest

Jeremy glared at Michael for a minute before he groaned “guhhhhh! Fine. You can have both.”

“Yay!” Michael praised kicking his feet on the counter.

As he grabbed the bath bombs and bubbles out of the cabinet, he took off his messy cum stained briefs.

Giggling, Michael looked at Jeremy’s toned butt exposed.

“Like the view?” Jeremy asked smiling turning on the water.

“Oh definitely.” Michael smirked hopping off the counter to pinch Jeremy’s butt.

Jeremy was taking a back, but then he retaliated with a tickle to Michael’s armpits.

Michael giggled trying to cover up his exposed flesh to Jeremy. But alas  he failed as Jeremy aimed for Michael’s stomach.

After a minute of laughter they realized the tub was filling with no plug.

Jeremy sighed putting the plug in and adding soap.

As he added the soap he felt a pair of arms wrap behind him. Michael’s head rested on his shoulder nuzzling in.

“Come on tall nugget the bath is ready.” Jeremy cooed putting his foot into the large bubble bath.

Michael sighed stepping in and snuggling Jeremy.

Grabbing a generous amount of soap, he started to wash michael's hair, massaging through it softly. 

Michaels eyes fluttered shut and a little yawn slipped by him.

After Jeremy washed Michael’s hair and his own, they added two bath bombs.

Jeremy’s red dinosaur bath bombs, and Michael’s blue robot one.

They splashed it in admiring all the colors mixing and intertwining to make a vibrant purple.

Michael scooted to Jeremy and find. Himself hugging without a doubt. 

“I love you Jeremy.”

“I love you too.”

They don’t know how long they stayed in the tub, but to long, for their hands turned prumy and they felt both tired and dizzy.

But jeremy had a promise to keep, so he grabbed the fuzziest towel he could and dried michael off.

Michael was already falling asleep in the hold of jeremy. Jeremy was making his night ten times better.

Jeremy told michael to get dressed, while he changed the sheets and comforter on the bed. 

Rubbing his eyes michael saw jeremy sitting on the newly made bed waiting for michael.

Jeremy grabbed michaels hand putting him in the bed and tucking him in.

He shortly got in as well, he felt michaels arms wrapped around him. Michael had soft soft hands tingling through jeremy's hair.

Sighing they both fell into a  peaceful slumber.

-

-

-

The next morning Jeremy woke up to see Michael still asleep face first into a pillow.

Drool was coming out of Michael’s mouth and his hair was a total mess.

Jeremy grabbed his phone from the nightstand and snapped a quick photo changing Michael’s contact photo.

Sitting up, Jeremy texted his chef who doesn’t come unless asked, to make blueberry pancakes and the good syrup.

**Baker69: shape as hearts I presume?**

**Checkmate: of course bro-**

**Baked69: never say bro again in my presence**

**Checkmate: :c**

Jeremy chuckled snuggling closer to his boyfriend. His tall nugget of a boyfriend shifted in the bed wrapping his arms around Jeremy.

Still asleep, Michael’s grip increased.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes and hugged his back admiring the look on Michael’s sleepy face, but not Michael’s breath.

Reminder make Michael brush his teeth.

Hearing a ding from his phone he unwrapped himself from Michael and looked at the text.

**Baker69: it’s cold outside open the door**

He got up and found his way to the front door.

Finding his chef, Chloe handing him a tray of food he smiled grew as he thanked Chloe.

Chloe muttered a ‘yeah’ and walked away allowing Jeremy to close the door softly.

He set up the breakfast on the counter, while he thought about all the things he could do for Michael today.

Would Michael want a round two? Or would helike to sit this one out?

Coming out from the other room, Michael was lazily rubbing his eyes, missing the warmth his partner gave him.

Jeremy found Michael still half asleep walking to get a hug from Jeremy.

Snaking his arms around Jeremy, he sat his head on Jeremy’s shoulder yawning.

“Why are you up early?” Michael said mid yawn.

“Because your gonna like your treat.”

Michael open his eyes to see from Jeremy’s shoulder the sweet blueberry pancakes laid out on the counter.

“Is that…?”

“Yep!”

Michael laughed and smothered Jeremy in ring kisses all over his face.

“Why are you so sweet!” Michael said in between kisses.

“Because your face gets all red and your just-nya.” Jeremy makes that anime pose that Michael hates (but finds it actually endearing.)

He just shakes his head and grabs Jeremy by the wrist leading him to the counter to eat their food.

“You know Jer, you only feed me sweets, it’s like you want me to be fat.” Michael shook his as he took a bite of the pancake.

Jeremy made a defensful gasp.

“By gosh Michael don’t diss on the pancakes you love! I’m offended.” Jeremy swayed his hand to his head dramatically.

Cue the giggles from the cute boys.

They finished their pancakes and began to wash their dishes.

They washed in a comfortable silence, until Michael broke the Silence.

“So what’s the plan for today? Since I gotta roll with being pampered like a god today.” Michael smirk knowing what Jeremy could be doing today.

“Idk cuddles? Snuggles? Pillow fights? Sex? Then repeat?” Jeremy inquired.

Judging Michael’s snort, he knew he never failed to make the tall nugget laugh.

“That’s sounds like a plan to me hon.” 

Putting away the dishes, Jeremy thought of the multiple outcomes him and Michael could have.

He would love to just mark Michael all over, making sure no one else could have him. Or! He could let m-

While deep in his thoughts, Michael had been trying to get Jeremy’s attention, but now Michael’s lips were on his.

Michael stepped back with a smirk. He barely did a kiss. Which aggravated Jeremy.

“Bedroom or in here?” Jeremy asked voice hinting at what the future holds.

“Bedroom of course babe.” 

Jeremy led Michael into the bedroom, just like last night, but instead Michael pounced on Jeremy. Wrapping his legs around the muscular boy as they both fell to the bed. Mindlessly making out.

Their chap lips rubbed perfectly together creating a rough motion.

Saliva dripped onto the lips, giving them ease for movement.

Michael’s hands moved to prop Jeremy’s head up and deepen the kiss. 

Jeremy’s hands just grabbed onto Michael’s waist pulling him down.

Somehow Michael’s tongue managed to slip through Jeremy’s mouth as Jeremy let out a quiet moan of delight.

Michael was fighting Jeremy’s tounge for dominance.

Though he put up a good fight, Jermey won when he hit a certain part of Michael which caused Michael to lose focus.

Pulling back, Michael looked deep into Jeremy’s eyes panting heavily.

“Jer, baby I need you right now. I don’t wanna beg anymore. I’ll be blunt I need you to fuck me. There’s a fucking condom on the left drawer and lube. Just do it.” Michael whines breathlessly.

He let go of Jeremy and found himself laying on the bed trying to tug his pants off.

Managing to take off all his clothes Michael already felt hot and sweaty. Michael was laying on the bed defenselessly without any clothes. Waiting for pleasure to come his way.

Michael had a weird sex drive to say the least. Usually if they had sex one night, Michael would want it again and again for god knows how long.

But other times he just doesnt want sex. Sometimes for long periods of time, some short. Jeremy didn’t mind it! But compared to Jeremy, who was always horny, it seemed weird.

As he thought he ripped off all his clothes and started to gently stroke his shaft. Waiting for a bit more enlargement for the condom.

Jeremy put on the condom for Michael’s sake and applies lube to the condom before hand.

He went over with the lube bottle still in his hand and went to start fingering Michael.

Applying the lube onto his finger, he 

Teasing he put his finger directly on the outskirts Of the hole. He circled around it, feeling Michael squirm under him.

Because of the previous night and his promise, he decided to end Michale of his suffering. He stuck the finger completely in.

Michael’s hole felt too tight around Jeremy’s finger.

Jeremy decided just to move his finger a little bit, to speed the process of stretching up.

His finger sat still for a moment, before he decided to add a second finger.

If he thought his first finger would be the tightest, boy was he wrong, the second added made it more tight around his funguses.

He gave Michael a moment to get used to these fingers in him. While he waited he watched Michael’s scrunching, panting, face. Eyes completely shut, sweat dripping down from his forehead. It was really a sight if you asked Jeremy.

Michael was gripping the bed sheets like a lifeline, waiting for some kind of friction or movement.

Jeremy decided with his two fingers, to scissor him up.

He moved his side to side a bit, stretching Michael’s anal hole.

Whimpering, Michael was trying not to thrust and hurt Jeremy’s hand, unlike last time.

Deciding that was enough for Michael to be fully stretched Jeremy pulled out his fingers and rubbed the remains of the lube onto the bed.

For extra measures Jeremy’s added lube to his condom covered penis, to make sure nothing uncomfortable would happen to Michael.

Meanwhile Michael was in agony without the fullness of Jeremy in him. 

Jeremy started to align him and michael together.

Slowly, he pushed in, and found himself complete.

The tightness was not to bad around his penis, but it gave comfort and pleasure like a weird handjob he once gotten.

Giving Michael a moment to adjust, he started to slowly push all the way in, the. Back out.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jeremy asked, making sure before he thrusted back in.

“Of course! Just please go faster I can’t handle slow any longer.” Michael explained 

Jeremy hummed in agreement and started to thrust in, in a fast pace.

He continued the fluid movements, loving every time Michael would let a moan, whimper, praise, slip from his mouth.

When Jeremy hit a certain part of Michael, michael clawed at Jeremy’s back harder and screamed “R-right there Jeremy! Please please go faster!” 

Grunting, Jeremy hit the prostate at a weird angle, making Jeremy a bit uncomfortable, but Michael screaming in excitement.

Michael was becoming less praise giving and more mia In game, which signaled he was most likely going to come any second.

“Need to come?” Jeremy whispered in Michael’s ear.

Mike bit his lip and nodded.

“Come for me.” 

Jeremy gave a few more thrusts before Michael spilled over him.

His grin lessened as he came down from his horny state.

Pulling out, Jeremy saw Michael starting to yawn quietly.

Jeremy came in his condom a little after Michael, so he tied the condom up and took it to the bathroom to throw away.

From the convent he grabbed a towel and started to clean himself up.

When he came back into the bedroom he saw Michael curled up on the bed starting to drift into sleep.

He went over and gently shook Michael. Michael made a groan and open his eyes.

“Come on Mikey. We gotta take a shower, come on you don’t wanna wake up sticky.” Jeremy knew Michael too well. Though he could get tired after sex, he never liked waking up dirty like this. It was gross and uncomfortable.

Michael huffed making grabby hands at jeremy, signaling to carry him.

Jeremy smiled picking Michael up with ease.

“Does it hurt to walk?” Jeremy asked with a frown on his face.

All Michael did was nod and nuzzle into Jeremy’s locks of hair.

“Aw baby, I’m sorry.” Jeremy apologized kissing Michael on his cheek.

“Don’t be sorry, it was good, just really sore.” Mivhael said leaning his cheek into the kiss.

Smiling Jeremy released one hand, still carrying Michael, opening the fancy glass door to the shower.

He sat michael down on the little ledge in the shower and turned on the rain like shower head use in the shower.

Michael loves this aspect of the shower, it could make rain, mist, and waterfalls. 

Jeremy grabbed the soap on the ledge of the shower and made Michael stand.

Michael had a bit of discomfort, but it was fine.

Jeremy started to apply his hands to Michael’s chest with.   soap lathering his chest in foamy bubbles.

He turned Michael around applying soap to his back. Jeremy’s started to massage Michael’s tense back.

Michael grinned softly as he felt relaxed.

Jeremy lifted Michael’s arm washing his armpit. And then the next.

Leaning over the side he grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured it on his hands.

He first spat water out of his mouth and then stood on his tippy toes and washed Michael’s Head. Michael bent down allowing Jeremy more access to his head.

Jeremy washed it out and added conditioner.

While he waited for the conditioner to set in he added shampoo into his head.

Stepping into the water he allowed himself to wash it out.

Then he added conditioner to his own hair. 

He bent Michale down against the shower water and scrubbed his conditioner out.

Lastly he washed his out and smiled at Michael.

“How do you look so beautiful Jer?” Michael said pulling Jeremy to his face.

He kissed Jeremy lightly, then pulling apart. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist looking at him straight in the eyes.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jeremy spoke flicking Michael’s nose.

“You know we are wasting so much water, but you know what I’m thinking of doing.” Michael said smirking.

“Oh I know.”

-

Minutes after they dried off they were sat comfy in blankets on the sofa.

They snuggled deep into each other as they watched spongebob

Jeremy played with Michael’s hair as Michael dozed off.

Michael was already asleep after the activities they did this morning, but One thing he knew for sure, he loved seeing Michael happy.

And that would never change.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> want more of a kingdom au were michael gets spoiled? Tune in to me.


End file.
